


That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles

by Rogue_Phoenix_San



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Cookies, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild S&M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rogue Phoenix San, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Phoenix_San/pseuds/Rogue_Phoenix_San
Summary: Viktor accidentally eats Yuuri's secret stash of cookies. He then sticks his foot in his mouth and makes the situation MUCH worse. Yuuri's had just about enough and decides that Viktor needs to PAY for what he's done.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.A/N: I've been binging Masterchef like mad recently and I don't think I've written any kitchen sex scenes yet...so I figured...why not? Enjoy!





	That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles

Viktor opened his eyes slowly, gradually returning to consciousness as just enough morning light snuck past the curtains into the bedroom to wake him. He felt a warm mass pushed intimately up against his back and knew immediately that there was a comatose Japanese young man behind him. Viktor stifled a yawn and smiled as he carefully extricated himself from the human currently emulating an octopus. It was Saturday, and Yuuri had been looking forward to this day all week. Today was sleep-in day and Yuuri had made it very clear that he had plans to sleep as much as possible. Viktor inched slowly toward the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb the mattress. Once he finally arrived at the edge of the bed, he swung his legs over and planted his feet firmly on the carpet before standing up and stretching his arms languidly over his head. He reached for his housecoat and threw it on before heading into the kitchen.

He got a pot of coffee started and then opened the back door to let Makkachin out into the back yard. He walked over to the fridge, opened the door and stared into it for a long time, feeling completely uninspired by everything he saw in it. He was feeling just a little peckish, the rich dinner from the night before apparently still working its way through his system. He closed the fridge door and turned to the pantry, looking for something sweet to go with his coffee. A red and shiny object caught his eye, and after pushing a few other things out of the way, he was able to reach the metal tin that had been hiding at the very back. He pulled it out and lifted the lid, surprised when a delicious aroma hit his nose. When he looked into the tin he found a treasure trove of the most scrumptious-looking chocolate chip cookies he'd ever seen. _Perfect! These are exactly what I needed!_

Viktor opened the back door and let Makka back in, refilling the pooper's food dish before pouring himself a nice cup of fresh black coffee. He set the tin of cookies and piping hot mug on the kitchen table and made himself comfortable. He opened his laptop, put on his headphones and then began searching for music to use for his own programs as well as Yuuri's. About over an hour later, his messy-haired and half-sentient husband shuffled into the kitchen, yawning loudly as he did so. Viktor looked up when he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye, and smiled when he saw Yuuri's wedding band shimmering in the morning light that was filtering in through the bay windows. Viktor hit pause on his playlist and removed the headphones.

“Good morning, my love! Did you sleep well?”

Yuuri ambled slowly over to the table, yawning once more as he blearily rubbed at his eyes. He stopped at the table and opened his mouth to speak, his eyes falling on the red cookie tin before he was able to formulate any words. His eyes grew incredibly wide and a look of horror washed over his face. Yuuri raised his right hand and pointed accusingly at the red tin.

“Where did you get that?!”

Viktor was a bit confused by the sudden change in Yuuri’s demeanor and looked down to see what he was pointing at.

“Oh! The cookie tin! It was in the pantry all the way at the back. Not sure what it was doing back there, these cookies should have been eaten ages ago! They’re the most amazing things I’ve ever tasted!”

“No, no, no, no, no! Viktor, what have you DONE?!”

Yuuri lunged for the cookie tin, an ungodly shriek tearing its way from his throat as he looked inside.

“YOU. ATE. **ALL**. OF. THEM???”

Viktor was starting to feel _really_ confused. It was just a tin of cookies, why was Yuuri getting so upset? He got up and walked over to his clearly distressed spouse, gently placing a hand on his arm.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong? They’re _just_ cookies, there’s no need to freak out. We’ll go get some more next time we go shopping.”

“Viktor, you can’t _get _these in a store! My mom made them special for me as a reward for finally winning gold! I’ve been killing myself trying to keep from devouring them. I hadn’t had the chance to eat a single one yet, and now they’re all gone!”

Viktor’s heart suddenly sank into the pits of his stomach and he felt incredibly guilty. He now knew why the tin had been secreted away way at the back of the pantry. He had been so utterly and totally distracted by the hunt for skating music that he hadn’t even realized he’d eaten all the cookies.

“Yuuri, I’m SO sorry. I…”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor’s face and gasped. Before Viktor knew what was happening, Yuuri’s hands were cupping his face and his lips were hotly covering his own. _Well, this is…unexpected. _Yuuri’s tongue pushed its way into Viktor’s mouth and the Russian man opened up to the passionate exploration. Yuuri attacked the kiss hungrily, leaving Viktor feeling dizzy and overwhelmed from all the sensations rushing up at him. He had never felt such lust and yearning from his partner before, and it was a pleasantly surprising turn of events. When Yuuri finally pulled away, Viktor was left standing breathless in the middle of the kitchen with red and swollen lips. Yuuri stood in front of him, eyes closed and tongue flitting seductively over his lips.

“Mmmm…they tasted so _good_, too!”

Yuuri sighed plaintively as he smacked his lips together a few times.

“That little taste was nowhere nearly enough, though.”

Viktor opened his eyes and stared at the Japanese man in disbelief.

“Did you only just kiss me so that you could taste the cookies?!’

Yuuri looked at him, a devilish grin on his face, and just a hint of Eros flashing in those cherry-brown eyes.

“Yep. I saw a few crumbs on your lips and decided to act before they were completely gone.”

Viktor was feeling rather insulted. He had just experienced the most ardent kiss in the history of their entire relationship, and he hadn’t even been the driving force behind it. Yuuri hadn’t kissed him…he had kissed the cookies! Viktor was feeling a bit hurt and his pride was demanding retribution. He flicked his head to the side, one hand on his hip as the other was waved around in a dismissive gesture.

“Well, it’s probably a good thing you didn’t eat any of those. A moment on lips, forever on the hips! Right, Yuuri? You should be thanking me!”

When Viktor looked at Yuuri’s face, he immediately knew that that had _definitely_ been the wrong thing to say. The young Japanese man’s eyes hardened and a dark look swooped across his face like a perverse specter. Viktor knew that look…and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that his ass was in big, big trouble. Yuuri stepped forward and quickly tore at the belt of his housecoat, undoing it in one fluid movement. He dragged the garment harshly off his shoulders and forced it off his arms. It rustled softly as it fell down in a heap onto the kitchen floor.

“Yuuri…what are you…”

The young man grabbed Viktor by the shoulders and spun him around before guiding him roughly toward the end of the kitchen table and bending him over the edge.

“You are to stay in that position until I am ready to deal with you. Do you understand?”

Viktor gulped and nodded slowly. He knew that when Yuuri’s sadistic switch got flipped that there was nothing to do but to comply and just go along for the ride. He could tell that Yuuri was absolutely furious with him and that he was about to get punished for his transgressions. His traitorous cock twitched and came alive between his legs, reacting in a way that was contrary to what he knew was about to happen. He was powerless to control this reflex, for Yuuri was so damn exciting and unpredictable when he was like this. And even though he knew there was going to be pain of some sort, that just added to the thrill. Viktor stayed absolutely still, doing his best to ignore how the cold surface of the wood table biting into his exposed skin. He heard Yuuri moving out from behind him and the sounds of drawers being opened and closed, but didn’t dare to look up or ask any questions. He had made that mistake before and his ‘punishment’ had been doubled as a result.

Soon, Yuuri was standing in front of him, wearing nothing but an indecently short apron, leaving his deliciously muscular butt completely exposed. He had a wooden spoon in his right hand and a dishtowel in his left.

“You had no right to eat my cookies, Viktor. They did not belong to you and were not yours to eat.”

“Yes, Sir! I’m so sorry, Sir!”

“Not as sorry as you’re _going_ to be.”

Viktor closed his eyes and whimpered pitifully. Yuuri's words held the promise of torment and torture. Yuuri walked up behind him again and placed the dishtowel over his eyes, tying it into a knot at the back of his head.

“Keep your hands on the table and your feet on the ground at all times. Are we clear?”

Viktor flattened his hands on the table, fingers twitching with trepidation.

“Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir!”

Without warning, a hard and wide object made contact with Viktor’s right ass cheek, producing a loud and satisfying slapping sound. Viktor threw his head back and cried out, his skin stinging sharply at the contact site.

“You ate my cookies, Viktor.”

***WHACK***

Viktor grit his teeth as he tried to keep himself from crying out again.

“MY cookies, Viktor!”

***WHACK***

“And then you told me it was probably for the best.”

***WHACK* **

“And just about called me FAT.”

“I’m sorry, Sir! I didn’t mean…”

“SILENCE!”

***WHACK***

***WHACK***

Viktor whined miserably. His ass felt so raw and abused. The sharp biting sensation of each strike of the wooden spoon dissipated within a few seconds after each smack, and settled into a feverish heat on his skin. His cock was fully hard now, hanging heavy between his legs and just below the edge of the table. His face grew flushed as he recognized that he was shamelessly turned on and would start dripping precum onto the floor any second now.

“You’ve been naughty, Viktor.”

“Yes, Sir! Please let me make it up to you, Sir!”

“Hmmmm, perhaps I shall allow you the opportunity to redeem yourself.”

Viktor felt Yuuri’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him back and off the table. He was pushed down onto his knees and then had the dishtowel removed from over his eyes. After blinking a few times to allow his eyes to readjust to the light, he saw Yuuri standing in front of him.

“Suck my cock. Make it hard and don’t stop until I tell you to.”

Viktor nodded eagerly and gingerly lifted the front of the apron with trembling hands. He shuffled forward a little bit closer to Yuuri and tentatively licked the tip of Yuuri’s flaccid flesh.

***WHACK***

Viktor was unable to stop himself from crying out, the sudden slap to his tender flesh coming as a complete surprise as he had figured that Yuuri was done with that part of the punishment.

“I said SUCK it, not LICK it.”

“Sorry, Sir! I’ll do it right this time, Sir!”

Viktor threw caution to the wind and just dove right in. He took all of Yuuri’s deflated flesh into his mouth and sucked eagerly as he rolled his tongue around the head and over the slit. The appendage thankfully began to harden in his mouth and Viktor nearly breathed a sigh of relief. He was pleasing Yuuri, and that was all that mattered. He felt Yuuri’s hand at the back of his head all of a sudden, gripping his hair so tightly that it was borderline painful.

“Good. That’s very good, Viktor.”

Yuuri’s praise went straight to his cock and Viktor could not help himself, he reached down with a free hand and palmed at his painfully hard erection.

***WHACK***

Viktor’s muffled scream echoed in the otherwise quiet kitchen. The mouthful of Yuuri’s cock keeping him from being any louder.

“I do not recall giving you permission to touch yourself!”

Viktor hummed his answer onto Yuuri’s cock, not daring to remove his mouth for even a split second. He redoubled his efforts and sucked like his life depended on it. He heard Yuuri’s breath catch in his throat and an appreciative moan sneak past his lips. Pride swelled deep within him and Viktor continued his ministrations. Without warning, Yuuri stepped back, effectively removing his cock from Viktor’s mouth.

“Stand up.”

Viktor scrambled to his feet, standing up as quickly as he could. Yuuri pushed him, stomach down back onto the table, then kicked his feet apart until his legs were wide open. The Japanese man walked around the kitchen a once more and Viktor could hear the cupboards being opened and rummaged through again. Yuuri passed directly in front of him, giving him a perfect view of his bare ass and tented apron. Soon, he was standing behind him once more, and Viktor felt his heart start to race. He felt Yuuri’s hands grip and stroke each globe of his ass, pulling back periodically to give him a gentle slap to each one. Each contact sent jolts of electricity through Viktor’s veins, filling him with desire and making his go knees weak.

Yuuri removed his hands and Viktor could hear the sounds of bottles being opened. First, the smell of coconut hit his nose, followed by something cool and fresh. _Is that…mint?_ Viktor heard Yuuri rubbing his hands together and the two fragrances combined into a deliciously rich scent. When Yuuri brought his hands back to his ass, Viktor gasped. An immediate cooling sensation took over the stinging burn from his paddling and he sighed contentedly. Yuuri gently and deliberately massaged his maltreated flesh, and Viktor visibly relaxed, sinking into the table and melting into it. One of Yuuri’s hands slipped between his ass cheeks and Viktor had a very rude awakening once one of Yuuri’s fingers reached his puckered entrance.

“A-a-ah! That’s so….ah!”

Yuuri bent down, draping his body over his back and leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“Have something to say, Viktor?”

“N-n-n-no, Sir!”

“Good. Let’s get you opened up for me.”

Yuuri rubbed at Viktor’s hole in concentric circles, smirking as he saw the Russian man squirming and moaning helplessly on the kitchen table. He knew that the ice-cold spearmint was most likely wreaking havoc on the sensitive flesh. He gently pushed a finger inside, delighting at how the simple act made the man practically writhe on the table in front of him. Soon a second finger joined the first, followed by a third shortly thereafter. Yuuri gently smacked Viktor’s ass, tisking reproachfully at the man.

“Quit your squirming.”

“Ah! Nghh…yes, Sir!”

Yuuri removed his fingers from Viktor’s ass and poured more coconut oil on his hand before taking his dripping cock into it and spreading it along his hardened length. Once he was properly lubed up, he positioned himself at Viktor’s entrance and slowly pushed his way in. Viktor’s moans of ecstasy were like music to his ears and made him get impossibly harder. Once he was fully seated deep within Viktor’s ass, he gave him a few seconds to adjust. Then he pulled back until he was almost all the way out and forcefully snapped his hips forward without warning. Viktor’s back arched right off the table as he threw back his head and _howled_. Yuuri was not so merciful the second time around, and continued his brutal assault on Viktor’s ass, not giving him the opportunity to do anything but _feel_.

He was in heaven…or hell…or both. Yuuri's passion was fast and furious, his cock viciously hitting Viktor's prostrate with every diabolical thrust. Viktor’s cock ached to be touched, but he knew that Yuuri would neither give him the pleasure, nor allow him the privilege. As Yuuri’s thrusts picked up in speed, Viktor felt the impending orgasm coiling deep in the pit of his stomach. A few perfectly placed thrusts later, Viktor’s balls tightened painfully. His body shuddered violently and wailed as he came, untouched, all over the kitchen floor. Yuuri’s orgasm hit a few short seconds later, and he immediately pulled out, stroking himself as he painted Viktor's backside with his cum. Once he had caught his breath enough to speak, Yuuri walked back over the front of the table and gently stroked Viktor's hair.

“I have determined that you've earned your forgiveness this time around. Clean up after yourself and then bring me breakfast in bed when you're ready.”

Viktor nodded weakly, still unable to properly formulate any words. And as Yuuri left the kitchen, he concluded that he ultimately did not regret getting caught with his hand in the cookie tin.


End file.
